


Movie Night

by alethiometry



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethiometry/pseuds/alethiometry
Summary: Monica and Gilfoyle are enjoying a quiet night in, when Monica stumbles into some interesting information.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [businessboyjared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/gifts).



> Written for businessboyjared's prompt: Hallfoyle movie night.

“What about  _The Shini_ —”

“No.”

“O… kay.  _The Omen_?”

“That’s an insult to my religion. Next.”

“How about  _The Babadook_? I’ve seen it before but I’d watch it again.”

“Watched it with Dinesh and Richard last night.”

“Well, fuck, Gilfoyle, you’re the one who wanted to watch a damn movie.”

“I said I wanted a quiet All Hallow’s Eve. I never said anything about horror movies.”

“Oh my god. Oh my  _god_.”

“What?”

“You don’t like horror movies!”

“That’s not—”

“Oh my god _,_  you’re scared of horror movies! This is  _amazing_.”

“Wait, why do you have your phone—”

“Hey, Dinesh? It’s Monica. Yeah, I was just having a debate with Gilfoyle about the symbolism in  _The Babadook_  and… yep, that’s the one, he said you guys watched it… I see… interesting… well it’s a pretty great movie, you should check it out when you get the chance… of course I’ll rub it in his fucking face, Dinesh, what kind of question is that? I’ve gotta go now but I seriously owe you big time… alright, bye.”

“…We could watch  _Jurassic Park_?”

“Sure,  _Gilf_. Let’s watch  _Jurassic Park_.”


End file.
